This invention relates to a new and distinctive cultivar of begonia plant known botanically as begonia hiemalis Begonia (Fotsch) and known by the cultivar name Lisa.
This new cultivar was discovered by me as a mutation of Pia Elise observed in a group of plants.
Asexual reproduction by stem and/or leaf cuttings has reproduced the unique features of the new cultivar through successive propagations.
The following characteristics distinguish the new begonia from both its parents and other begonias commercially known and used in the floriculture industry:
(1) Compared to Pia Elise, of which the color of the flowers is HCC 19/1-19/2, Lisa has color HCC 19 on the top side of the flower leaf and HCC 620-620/1 on the underside of the leaf.
(2) The flowers are double and have the same size as Pia Elise.
(3) In all other ways the mutation has almost the same "orphological appearance" as Pia Elise, with the exception of the leaves, which are a little smaller.
(4) The new cultivar is considered to be highly floriferous. The stems on which flowering occurs tend to have initiation and development at several nodes at one time.
(5) The keeping qualities of the flowers and the foliage in all seasons allows production and sales efficiencies to be maximized.
(6) The new cultivar tends to be very vigorous so that 10 cm. pot production is best done with shoot cuttings and tip pinching.
(7) Propagation by leaf cuttings is difficult under light and high temperatures in summer months. Stem cuttings can readily be produced in this season.
(8) The flowers of Lisa undergo little or no fading under abnormal conditions. Lisa is also very superior with respect to keeping qualities of winter crops of hiemalis begonias.